Fluids are commonly delivered to a patient in order to improve the patient's hemodynamic status. Fluid is delivered with the expectation that it will increase the patient's cardiac preload, stroke volume, and cardiac output, resulting in improved oxygen delivery to the organs and tissue. Fluid delivery may also be referred to as volume expansion, fluid therapy, fluid challenge, or fluid loading.
However, improved hemodynamic status is not always achieved by fluid loading. Moreover, inappropriate fluid loading may worsen a patient's status, such as by causing hypovolemia to persist (potentially leading to inadequate organ perfusion), or by causing hypervolemia (potentially leading to peripheral or pulmonary edema).
Respiratory variation in the arterial blood pressure waveform is known to be a good predictor of a patient's response to fluid loading, or fluid responsiveness. Fluid responsiveness represents a prediction of whether such fluid loading will improve blood flow within the patient. Fluid responsiveness refers to the response of stroke volume or cardiac output to fluid administration. A patient is said to be fluid responsive if fluid loading does accomplish improved blood flow, such as by an improvement in cardiac output or stroke volume index by about 15% or more. In particular, the pulse pressure variation (PPV) parameter from the arterial blood pressure waveform has been shown to be a good predictor of fluid responsiveness. This parameter can be monitored while adding fluid incrementally, until the PPV value indicates that the patient's fluid responsiveness has decreased, and more fluids will not be beneficial to the patient. This treatment can be accomplished without needing to calculate blood volume or cardiac output directly. This approach, providing incremental therapy until a desired target or endpoint is reached, may be referred to as goal-directed therapy (GDT).
However, PPV is an invasive metric, requiring the placement of an arterial line in order to obtain the arterial blood pressure waveform. This invasive procedure is time-consuming and presents a risk of infection to the patient. Respiratory variation in a photoplethysmograph (PPG) signal may provide a non-invasive alternative to PPV. The PPG signal can be obtained non-invasively, such as from a pulse oximeter. One measure of respiratory variation in the PPG is the Delta POP metric, which is a measure of the strength of respiratory-induced amplitude modulations of the PPG. This metric assesses changes in the pulse oximetry plethysmograph, and is abbreviated as APOP or DPOP.
Appropriate management of fluids can lead to improved patient outcomes, reduced length of stay, and reduced hospital cost. Thus there is a need for a reliable, noninvasive method to predict a patient's hemodynamic response to volume expansion, prior to fluid therapy.